voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Akarvian Government
Akarv, in both Voldrania and New Voldrania, has always been infamous for its longstanding democracy and stable political structure. The government of Akarv is broken into three main pieces, each of which has powers that keep the others in line: The Administrative, the Governing, and the Legal. Members of every branch are democratically elected by the citizens of Akarv and act as representatives in the lawmaking process. The Three Bodies of Government Administrative The Administrative is considered to be the dominant body of the Akarvian Government because they act as the “face” of Akarv, both domestically and internationally. In reality, the Administrative body of Government largely serves the role of manager. They are unable to draft laws, but can promote an agenda and are tasked with approving all laws that come out of the Senate, among numerous other duties. The Administrative Body of Akarv's headquarters is the functioning capital of Akarv in Alred City. Outside members of the Administrative body, such as the Governors and Mayors, have city or region specific headquarters. Members *''The President'' :: At the top of the Administrative body is the President of Akarv, who is considered to be Akarv's leader. While they have many working under them, they are ultimately the face of Akarv and their word carries the most weight at home and around the world. The President of Akarv may not draft their own laws, but maintains the ability to veto or approve all new laws proposed by Akarvs Senate. Their voice carries a significant weight within the rest of Akarv's lawmaking process, however, and are able to guide the political agenda during their time in office. :: The President of Akarv is also the acting commander of the military, they maintain the right to direct the military as they see fit. This power is checked by a Senate-appointed Head of Military and Head of International affairs, who can veto the President's military orders should they be in agreement. It is a criminal offense for a military officer to follow through on a vetoed action barring extreme circumstances. This balance was approved by Akarv's senate in 45 AE, to prevent actions such as those made by Alan Fruith in the years prior. Historically, this veto power has not been used, and the Head of Military and Head of International affairs instead act as advisors to the President when making military or international decisions. :: Akarv holds elections every four years to determine its next president, who then takes office at the beginning of the following year. The vote is purely numbers based, whichever candidate receives a majority of the vote is declared the winner. If no candidate receives a majority vote then decision falls to the Senate. In the rare occurrence that the Senate is unable to determine the President of Akarv the decision falls to the regional governors, then the city mayors, and assuming no democratic decision can be reached by any of these parties, a judgment will be rendered by Akarv's High Court. :: Should a President die while in office, there is a line of succession to determine their replacement. Should the president die, then the Vice President will take their position over. The line of succession following the Vice President is as follows: Head of the Senate, Head of International Affairs, Head of the Military, The Governor of Norokar, The Governor of Whudes, The Governor of Midocon, The Governor of Arsos, The Governor of Kispune, The Governor of Northern Ekive, The Governor of Southern Ekive, the Governor of Iscal, and the Senior member of the High Court of Akarv. Should, by some tragedy, every single person on this list be unable to fulfill the responsibility of President, then an emergency vote will be held by the Senate to determine an acting President. Assuming this fails, then Akarv's ranking military officials will convene to make the decision. *''The Vice President'' :: When the President is elected to office, the Vice President is elected alongside them. The Vice President serves as the Presidents second in command, ready to take over the Presidency should the acting president die or otherwise be unable to serve. But more importantly than this, the Vice President of Akarv serves as the Governor of Alred. They will spend most of their time acting as Alred's governor while maintaining a close relationship with the President to guide policy and the nations overall direction. :: Should the Vice President assume the Presidency, for whatever reason, they are then able to nominate someone to fill the void of Vice President and Governor of Alred. This decision is then confirmed or denied by Akarv's Senate. Assuming there is indecisiveness within the Senate, the Mayor of Alred City may assume temporary governorship, while their deputy mayor fills their void as acting Mayor. *''Head of International Affairs'' :: The Head of International Affairs is one of several department heads within the Administrative body of Akarv's government. While most of these department positions are filled by the President, the Head of International Affairs is appointed by the Senate, and approved by the President. Should the President veto the Senate's choice, the Senate may nominate someone new or override the veto with a ¾ vote. While they answer to the President, the Head of International Affairs ultimately manages all of Akarv's diplomats, and Akarv's official relationship with other nations or foreign bodies. The Head of International Affairs shares a veto power with the Head of the Military to override military decisions made by the President. :: Most of the Head of International Affairs time is spent working with and managing Akarv's diplomats. Diplomats are hired, or promoted, by the Head, and assigned to nations which Akarv has standing relationships with. If Akarv is in rough relations with a nation, or is trying to establish them, the Head of International Affairs is expected to attend meetings personally. The President and Senate may deny the Heads picks for diplomat, but grant them the freedom to operate. *''Head of the Military'' :: Much like the Head of International Affairs, the Head of the Military is a Senate-appointed, Presidential-approved department head within the Administrative branch. While the President is the highest ranking official in Akarv's military, The Head of the Military is the second highest. Typically the Head of the Military will run the Military on a day to day basis, making decisions that have more immediate impact either during peacetime or wartime. Should war break out, the Head of the Military will tend to act as an adviser to the President, helping to inform their strategic decisions. They share a veto power with the Head of International Affairs that allows them to override the Presidents military decisions. :: Additionally, a recommendation by the Head of the Military is required for an officer to be promoted to General or Admiral. It is the Head's duty to monitor the military and maintain an appropriate amount of effective, capable, leaders. All recommendations by the HoM are then approved or denied by the President, and further handled by the military promotion staff. *''Department Heads'' :: All other department heads in Akarv's Administrative Branch are appointed by the President themselves, with no approval required by the Senate. However, should an issue arise, the Senate may petition their removal. Assuming the President pushes back, the High Court of Akarv will render a final decision. :: Department heads range from educational management to magical affairs. While these department heads are unable to create laws in their respective fields, their opinions are often sought after when the Senate is attempting to make a relevant decision. Furthermore, they are tasked with helping to oversee or manage their respective departments, making short term decisions within the existing law should an issue arise. They will also typically inform the President, and certain department heads, such as the Head of Education, are granted special abilities by the Senate, such as budget management. *''The Governors'' :: Akarv is broken down into nine regions, each of which is afforded certain freedoms to accommodate its citizens and regional needs. Governors are elected by the citizens of their region every four years, two years after a presidential election, and take office effective immediately. Unlike the President, Governors are capable of writing their own laws, which must be approved by a representative council made up of members from the different settlements within the region. The exception to this process is in Akarv's capital, Alred. The Governor of Alred is elected every 4 years in sync with the President, and also act as their Vice President. *''The Mayors'' :: Once a city is formally acknowledged by Akarv's Senate, it is able to elect a formal Mayor who represents the city and its needs to the Governor. They also act as the Cities manager and leader, able to make small decisions, within the existing laws of Akarv, to advance the needs of the city. Any settlement with a population of at least one hundred citizens is able to elect an official, recognized, Mayor. Governing The Governing body of Akarv's government is a much more singular, condensed group than the administrative branch, as it has much fewer actual roles, and is generally less prominent in the eyes of the world. For the most part, the governing body of the government is defined as the Senate of Akarv. The Senate is made up of representatives from every region of Akarv, and is the predominant lawmaking force in the nation. The Senate, as an organization, drafts and votes upon all proposed laws that effect the entire nation. Outside the Senate, there are Regional Councils in every region that vote on laws proposed by the regions governor. Akarv's Senate building is located in Alred City, while Regional Councils will often be held in auditoriums or meeting chambers that have been determined by City officials. They are subject to change should the need arise. The Senate The Senate is the least acknowledged, but most important, aspect of Akarvian governing. They draft laws for the President to sign, approve or appoint important department heads, swear in members of the High Court, have the ability to move for any elected official to be removed from power, determine the nations official stance on world issues, and overall represent the citizens of Akarv in the government. While Akarvs regions are not recognized as separate states under one federal government, each region is allowed certain freedoms to accommodate the needs of its citizens, which may differ between regions, and thus each region is able to elect a certain number of Senators to represent them. Senators serve 8 year terms, but elections are held every 4 years. In order to prevent the Senate from shutting down to focus on reelection, every region “de syncs” their Senators election cycle, meaning half their Senators are elected one election cycle, and the rest the next. Every Senator serves a four year term with alternating elections every 2 years so that the entire Senate is not incapacitated by an election. The amount of Senators per region is determined every 10 years after the national census, and is based on population and density. As of 90AE, there are 60 Akarvian Senators, with the following breakdown: *Alred: 12 Senators *Norokar: 10 Senators *Whudes: 9 Senators *Midocon: 7 Senators: *Arsos: 6 Senators *Northern Ekive: 6 Senators *Kispune: 5 Senators *Southern Ekive: 3 Senators *Iscal: 2 Senators This number has not historically changed much since Akarv's reformation in 61AE. It has gradually grown in regions such as Whudes and Midocon, but the overall count has remained consistently between 50 and 60 members. While Senators remain equal in worth, they still require a certain amount of leadership to guide their conversation and organization, and so they will elect one of their members to be the “Head of the Senate”. The Head of the Senate is the overall “leader” of the Senate at any given time, having won the most votes among all of its members. The Head of the Senate is primarily responsible for organizing Senate discussion and scheduling votes. The Head of the Senate will often have staff working under them to assist with this task, but is ultimately responsible for it themselves. They are considered to be the third highest ranking member of the Akarvian government, behind the President and Vice President. Additionally, they are responsible for ensuring the organization of the Senate into “Committees” that each focus on a different aspect of lawmaking, as to make the process faster and more efficient. They are still able to work on propositions more personal to themselves, but the organization into these committees is a necessity to ensure the most important aspects are covered. Committees typically contain no more than six members, and some members will be in more than one. The most notable Senate Committees are: *Tax Committee *Domestic Spending Committee *Military Spending Committee *Relations Committee *Education Committee *Agricultural Committee *Business Committee *Committee of Science and Technology *Political Oversight Committee *Committee of Supernatural Defense These committees are fairly consistent in the Senate, many others come and go as they are needed given relevant world or national events. Regional Councils Regional Councils are smaller, and typically less formal, governing bodies that operate within each region. Governors and Mayors share the ability to draft laws, unlike the President. However, while the Mayor has limited freedom to temporarily implement laws as needed, a system which can be challenged by its citizens, Governors cannot approve their own laws. All new laws proposed by a Governor must be approved by their Regional Council, which is made up of citizens from all across the region. There are two types of regional councils in Akarv, “Open Councils” and “Closed Councils”. Each region has adopted one or the other to better suit their needs. *''Open Council'' :: When a region has an open council, all voting age citizens are allowed to partake and vote on any new laws proposed by the Governor. Criticized as mob rule, open councils are characteristically more chaotic and, consequentially, used less commonly than closed councils. Only three regions in Akarv use the open council format: Northern Ekive, Iscal, and Kispune. These three regions are some of Akarv's smaller ones, and have populations that are less spread out. This allows for citizens from all over the region to partake with less lengthy travel periods. :: Open forums are typically held four times a year, but emergency sessions can be called with at least one week of notice. The discussion is led by the Governor and their support staff. Suggestions or debate are not allowed by those in the crowd during the meeting, but may submit them on paper once the council has concluded. A neutral party then collects these papers and presents them to the Governor. All citizens may, of course, petition changes at any time outside the council. This rule is in place to prevent mobs from preventing the meetings progress. *''Closed Council'' :: Regions which used the closed council system have locally elected representatives from each city partake in the lawmaking process, voting to approve or deny laws drafted by the Governor. This system is more commonly used throughout Akarv, with six regions having adopted it: Alred, Norokar, Whudes, Arsos, Midocon, and South Ekive. The open council format has been standardized throughout the regions that use it, so that each one functions the same way. Every recognized city, those with at least one hundred citizens, may elect two representatives who will represent them in front of the Governor. They may not only petition for new laws, they are directly responsible for approving or denying them. Unlike open councils, members of a closed council may amend a law alongside the governor. :: Closed councils will meet once a month to vote on laws, but only if there are any votes to be held. It is the duty of the Governors office to ensure every representative is notified one week prior to the scheduled meet date. This will be delayed should any representative be absent for unknown reasons. Depending on the circumstances the vote may proceed the following day. If foul play is suspected the vote will be put on hold until the issue is resolved. Legal The legal body of government in Akarv is, simply put, the courts system. More specifically it is the High Court of Akarv, whose members serve as the highest ranking judges in the nation. There are five members of the High Court at any given moment, chosen by the President and confirmed or denied by the Senate. All major conflicts between government officials are handled by the High Court, including the removal of elected officials. While the Senate may have the power to impeach an elected official, the hearing and decision fall to the High Court. Perhaps more importantly, the High Court of Akarv will hear cases that question the legitimacy or interpretation of current laws. A prosecutor may challenge an issue with the law in the courts, and if a decision cannot be reached after multiple hearings, or it is deemed important enough, then the High Court will take the case themselves. The five judges of the High Court will hear both sides and render a decision, and their decision on the interpretation or legitimacy of a law must be upheld. The final judgment is based on a majority vote from the government. Following a decision by the High Court the law may be amended or rewritten later by the Senate, given they can gather the votes. Below the High Court are the Standard Courts, which serve the same function throughout the nation. Every major region has a courthouse, but most major cases are usually held in the grand courthouse in Alred. Each of these courts only have one judge presiding over them, and depending on the type of case, will have a jury to render a final decision. Criminal cases will have a jury comprised of 10 members, chosen by the judge and consuls, while civil cases will have a jury comprised of 8 members. Certain small court cases, such as one party suing another over a personal matter, will not have a jury, and the decision will be made by the presiding Judge. Judges in Akarv are hired by their regions Governor and regional council. Not every region in Akarv has a standing courthouse, and some will have their cases heard in other nearby regions. The regions of Kispune, Iscal, Southern Ekive, and Arsos do not have standing courthouses. Political Parties Everyone has their own opinion, some align with others or fiercely disagree, so the formation of private organizations, known as political parties, came to be early on in Akarvs history. Political parties have attained a monopoly on political candidates, with any hopeful Senators or Presidential nominees unofficially requiring the backing of their party to win an election. Their presence in Akarvian politics has become so widely accepted that many do not even realize they're private organizations, not actual functions of the government. There is no limit on how many parties there can be, but over time only a few have managed to survive, and they have established a lasting stance in Akarvian politics. Despite disagreements between political parties, most Akarvians tend to agree, or at least get along, on most major issues, and most of the policies that define a party are very broad, flexible definitions. In Voldrania there were two major political parties, but after resettlement in New Voldrania, a third major party was able to take hold and form. The three major political parties in Akarv are as follows: The Karavist Party The Karavist Party is the oldest political party in Akarv, founded in 23 AE, named after Akarv's third president Niles Karav. The party was founded on the principle of “Peace through strength". In modern times, the Karavist party favors a powerful presence in the world without sacrificing internal stability. Stance on major political issues: *Taxes/Budget- Lower Taxes, balanced by an emphasis on trade and a strong economy. Spending on the military and other defensive/offensive programs is as important as internal development. *Foreign Affairs- Akarv is not a conqueror, but it should be respected around the world. It's voice should matter, and its forces should be able to back it up. *Internal Affairs- The regions should be given more leeway to make more decisions and further manage their own land and people. *The Military- The military should be modernized and actively prepared for anything, especially another supernatural related war. *Magic- Magic is a volatile unknown and should be limited as to prevent catastrophe. *The Government's role- The government needs to protect its people and should not stand to let them suffer, but should let them make and learn from their own choices. *Religion- Freedom of religion is important, and so is unity around it. *Realms- Access to other realms should be quarantined to those trained for interaction with them, and even then should be accessed only when absolutely necessary. Noteworthy members: *Niles Karav *Adam Pyro *Sarah Nass *Abigail Kosch *Jane Hull Predominant Regions: *Alred *Arsos *Northern Ekive *Southern Ekive The Populous Party The Populous Party, one of the two oldest parties in Akarv, was formally founded in 29 AE due to the success of the Karavist Party. It was founded in response to the Mason Trah presidency, opposing his stances on Akarv's involvement in the Heran-Triploian War, arguing that world affairs should not be Akarv's business. Since then the Populous Party has become broadly known as the isolationist party, preferring instead to focus on internal growth and strength. Stance on major political issues: *Taxes/Budget- Higher taxes and less spending on military or non-domestic issues. Internal growth and prosperity outweighs excessive war related costs. *Foreign Affairs- Akarv should maintain its successful relationships with its allies, but should not concern itself with their wars or politics. *Internal Affairs- The regions reserve the right to make minor decisions that concern themselves, but overall management and development should remain in the hands of the government. *The Military- Defense is necessary, but the military should only be as large as it is practical. It should be ready to defend the nation at all costs, not to go to war with another. *Magic- Our knowledge of magic is limited, but should be explored further to enhance our broader understanding of the universe. *The Government's role- The government should protect its people both internationally and internally, providing them with numerous necessities to lead normal lives. *Religion- It is important to embrace in what you believe in, but we should not abandon the principles that we were founded on. *Realms- The realms are a part of reality and should not be denied. Extreme caution should be exercised, but we can learn and grow from them. Noteworthy members: *Jeffery Michaels *Gordon Hull *Graz Eldar *Neil Jons *Norman Grahck Predominant Regions: *Norokar *Midocon *Whudes The Reformation Party The Reformation Party was founded in 65AE after Akarv had begun to stabilize in its reformation efforts. The party is largely composed of people who were absorbed into Akarv after Voldrania fell, and disillusioned Akarvians not satisfied with either major party. The reformation party quickly gathered support among the smaller settlements, but ultimately made very minimal political impact until 77AE, the year after the Nether War, when they were able to grab 1/3 of the existing Senate seats. The reformation party largely focuses on self preservation and reflection, and general peace a demilitarization. Stance on major political issues: *Taxes/Budget- Taxes need to be only as high as necessary, but we should decrease spending on all fronts and focus more on self reliability. *Foreign Affairs- We should be on good relations with all nations and entities. This will not always be possible, but the effort to compromise or reasonably concede should be made. *Internal Affairs- The regions should be given more freedoms to act independently and have greater leeway on their lawmaking rights. Each region should be a direct reflection of its people. *The Military- The military's use cannot be denied, but should be minimized, and the rest of the world should be urged to follow suit. *Magic- Magic is an art form in itself, and an undeniable part of the new world, we should embrace it. *The Government's role- The government should work to ensure national stability and safety, but let the Governors and mayors determine what their people need on their own. *Religion- Religion is a personal choice and should have absolutely no recognition by the government. *Realms- The realms should be ignored, use the stockpile we have to defend ourselves from hostile entities but the realms are none of our business. Noteworthy members: *Victoria Khan *Natalie Evans *Ulles Wolhol *Hailtia Wolhol Predominant regions: *Kispune *Iscal Government Leadership History What follows is a historical list of Akarvs Presidents, their Vice Presidents, the major department heads, and the Head of the Senate at the time of the election. International Relations Akarv has, to some extent, established relations with the rest of the world. Some of these relationships are more favorable than others, so a classification system was created in order to organize where Akarv stood with the rest of the world. The system, from greatest to worst, is as follows: Allies, Friendly, Positive, Neutral, Uneasy, Unfriendly, Enemies. "Allies" implies the two nations are in an active, cooperative alliance, while "Enemies" implies the two are actively at war with one another. Category:New Voldrania Category:Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Politics